melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Night Mime
"Night Mime" is an unreleased song by Melanie Martinez. It was intended to be on her debut album, Cry Baby, however, it was later scrapped.https://twitter.com/melmartinezfan1/status/485939823430344704 This song has been performed live multiple times. Melanie also mentioned it in a post on Facebook in 2014. An unfinished studio demo was leaked on January 25th, 2016. Background The song was written during Melanie's acoustic era. Theme This song promptly talks about a relationship between two lovers. The narrator's partner isn't giving them enough attention and is metaphorically forgetting the narrator's name, hence the lyric: "Forget my name at midnight". The narrator endorses this behavior because they think of themselves as a mime; meant to be seen, not heard. The narrator can't speak or has a certain amount of trouble telling their friend/lover what they would like to say. They have insomnia, making them somewhat sleepless or causing them to have difficulty when sleeping. Videos Night Mime (Demo) - Audio Melanie Martinez - Night Mime & Cry Baby (Part I) - Live at The Lab (Dollhouse EP Tour) Lyrics Trivia * During the Dollhouse Tour, Melanie would perform the song before singing Cry Baby. * There are several theories about the song, however, none of them have been proven. ** The first theory states that this song could be a reference to insomnia, the disorder of which the person diagnosed with it is unable to sleep and/or has trouble sleeping. ** Another theory is that the narrator of this song, also referred to as 'Night Mime' throughout the track, is afraid of the dark and is fearful that monsters may come if they turn off all the lights, as suggested by the lyric: "Claustrophobic with no night light, night light". ** There is also a chance that Night Mime is staying up late because they are waiting on an answer from a loved one or wanting one from them so they know that they are safe. ** It may also refer to mutism since a mime doesn't speak, it can only communicate through actions. ** It is also theorized that the song is a reference to social anxiety. People that have social anxiety sometimes feel as if they are trapped inside an imaginary box of their feelings, this reference of an imaginary box can be related to a mime act, which so happens to be titled the Imaginary Box. * This version of Night Mime isn't that much different from the unfinished studio version, with the only differences being the introduction to the song and the fact that there are no vocals during the chorus. ** In the comments of the original video, the uploader replied to a comment confirming that version two of the rough mix has the studio chorus and bridge of the song, giving us the full official demo. However, this hasn't been proven. * There is an official acoustic version of this song. ** Though in this song's case, the final studio version has not been leaked. However, fans have combined the studio version with the videos of this song being performed live at Gramercy Theatre to make the entire song. Gallery IMG 20180913 180314 148.jpg|Melanie's Facebook post. References Navigation Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Unreleased Songs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs Removed From Cry Baby Category:Acoustic Category:2016 Category:Kinetics & One Love Category:Rick Markowitz Category:Melanie Martinez